blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Edgar Nostradamus
Edgar Nostradamus is the Vice Captain of the Black Bulls. Though he is not actually the captain he is often mistaken for Korag due to primarily being the one leading the squad on missions. Appearance Edgar is an exceedingly tall man, taller than most men dream to be. His massive size seems pretty tame though when compared to his features. His eyes are a calming light brown and his hair is a soft silvery gray. However the rest of his body isn't so nice. His body is covered in multiple stitches that encircle most of his body in their large black patterns. His most noticeable stitch is the one that goes through his mouth. It is loose enough to let him speak but still scary enough to put most people on edge. However this bizarre appearance does suit his profession by providing a tremendous amount of surreal atmosphere. He also has the mark of his curse on his forehead, under his shimmering silvery bangs. Besides his physical features Edgar also likes to dress the part. He wears a long whit cloak with a the top portion of a black hooded cloak ripped off at the abdomen and part of the hood. This left a rough high collar that he wears gallantly over his cloak. His pants are a simply dusty brown and his feet are comforted by soft sandals. Edgar also possesses an extremely zany top hat that one could easily call mad. Personality Edgar is a truly caring man who attempts to constantly help those in need. He cares immensely about his squad despite it being labeled the worst in Clover and often tries to make it better. He is often very stressed due to doing the jobs of both a Captain and a Vice Captain. In addition to this Korag is often very hard to find and Edgar cannot do some work without his approval or signature. Often leading to him mobilizing the Black Bulls to hunt down Korag to sign some paperwork. However there is always a dormant part of Edgar that seems to be twisted. Due to this when Edgar fights he seems to give off an very odd wavelength. History Battle Prowess Magic Card Magic: Card magic is a form of magic that allows the user to use cards for many different purposes. This is the magic Edgar learned has an affinity with. Besides using his manipulation of them for showmanship, such as levitating them around or doing fancy maneuvers while he tells fortunes. Edgar uses a set of tarot cards that each have a special magic effect besides being used for entertainment. He also carries other various card with him for backup. *'The Magician': This card creates a blast of fire, wind, earth, and air magic that can decimate most things in its path. *'The Sun': This card creates a flare of sunlight from it that prevents people from seeing. It can be active as long as the user wants. Classified as Light Magic *'The High Priestess': This card can be placed on anyone and administer constant healing magic. *'The World': Creates an area in front of the card that stops movement. However it only stops it for 5 seconds at a time with an interval of another 5 between it. *'The Chariot': This card releases multiple blasts of rainbow light that seek and attack enemies. Classified as Light Magic. *'Temperance': This card can absorb the magic of a person by touching them. Classified as Absorption Magic. It can alternatively orbit Edgar, absorbing mana passively from the area. *'The Tower': This card fires a large amount of magic bombs from it that can cause major damage when they explode. *'The Hierophant': This card summons food and water that can be consumed to rejuvenate someone. It's mainly used as a survival card. *'Justice': This card fires multiple flaming meteors from it. Though these meteors are small they cause massive explosions. Edgar with usually send this card high into the air before it rains down the meteors. *'The Fool': This card emits a gas that makes those who inhale it laugh uncontrollably. This gas spews out of the card in massive amounts, going in whatever direction the user wishes. *'Death': Anyone who stares at this card will be shown illusions that draw from their own subconscious and memories showing them the deaths they've already seen before using their own fears to show them the deaths of those they hold dear. *'The Empress': This card can create new copies of any of Edgar's cards. He usually keeps a few Empress cards on hand. *'The Emperor': This card can be used to shape the earth by swinging it in the motion Edgar wants the earth to move in. Classified as Earth Magic. *'The Lovers': This card allows the user to transform people into their opposite sex. They can undo it by kissing another of the sex they originally were. Classified as Hormone Magic. *'The Hermit': *'The Moon': The card allows the user to create a copy of anyone who sees it. This copy is capable of using the exact same magic as well as having the same strengths and weaknesses as the original. It is extremely powerful if used on the correct person. However there is only one copy, the copy must mirror anything the original does, and it cannot heal from damage even if the original does. Classified as Mirror Magic. *'The Devil': *'Strength': A rather simple card, strength imbues whoever it is placed on with increased physical capabilities for a short time. *'The Hanged Man': This card creates a link with whoever places a drop of their blood on it. This allows Edgar to view everything about them so far to help with his future predictions. In combat this card can be damaged to damage the one linked to it. However the card gains the same durability as the one it is linked to. Classified as Curse Magic. *'Judgment': *'Wheel of Fortune': This card spits out infinite amounts of money in whatever form or currency Edgar wishes. *'The Star': This card creates a portal to a pocket dimension that can be used for storing and summoning objects. Classified as Spatial Magic. *'Genesis': This is a spell that uses an incantation to activate. When activated all twenty two cards swirl in a circle in front of Edgar before it fires out countless balls of multiple types of magic. The magic balls then all explode and merge as they do creating a massive explosion of multiple magic types. This spell also takes a large amount of mana to use and destroys all cards used in the process. Edgar is also capable of using multiple of this spell at once using multiple sets of cards created by The Empress. However with every new spell it also costs more magic to use. Classified as All Magic. Incantation: Show us the furture that could have been, Show us the past that was locked away Shows us all of the present sin, Show us the meaning of night and day Let the blood run through the streets, Let them all know the world is venemous '' ''Let them tremble as thier last drum beats, Let them revel in the hell of Genesis Creation Magic: Abilities Equipment Grimiore: Edgar possesses an extremely old and powerful grimoire. Trivia Category:Males